


D.Voted

by browser13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body, racial themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Side story to my "Snowbunny Knows" fic. This time it's D.Va, on vacation in Switzerland, who finds herself becoming addicted to what black men can give her.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	D.Voted

Hana Song, or D.Va as she was more commonly known, sighed and picked at her jumpsuit as she flopped down on the couch. Dae-hyun and the other members of her MEKA squad had been badgering her about taking some time off again, and she couldn’t deal with their arguments. “I don’t need time off,” she had insisted, “I need to be ready for another attack.” It’s not like there was anywhere she could go. She had strict travel restrictions due to being a member of the military, and if she were to stay in Korea she might as well be at work. Sure, she could focus on her stream for a few days, but what would be the point? She wouldn’t be able to relax knowing that her team was out there and she was sitting on her ass.

She didn’t know whether to scream at them or hug them when they confronted her again the next day with an actual plan. Somehow, they had secured visitation for her to go to Zürich for a couple weeks, and if those weeks just happened to coincide with Dreamhack, well nobody was going to say anything. And so D.Va found herself practically being carried out the door as her teammates thrust her suitcase into her hands and wouldn’t let her back in until she had taken some time for herself. Reluctantly, Hana allowed herself to be escorted to the airport and sent off to Switzerland for essentially the first real vacation of her life.

Her first evening in Zürich had been mildly disappointing thus far. She tried to avoid public areas to avoid being recognized. Not that she didn’t adore her fans, but being hounded by the press or an audience would defeat the purpose of a relaxing getaway. She was disguised, dressed in glasses, a pink skirt, and a blue blazer covering her white blouse and pink tie. Anybody who was looking for D.Va would be looking for her jumpsuit, now she was just another anonymous schoolgirl on vacation. She wandered down a few more streets until she at last came upon an arcade. She grinned, setting a few high scores and taking some noobs down a few pegs sounded like the perfect way to blow off some steam. 

She stepped through the doors and took a deep breath, revelling in the stale smell of fast food and the obnoxious flashing neon lights assaulting her eyes. If there was anywhere that was home to her besides her MEKA, it was here, where video games reigned supreme. Scanning the floor, she found a small crowd huddled around Street Fighter XV. ‘Not my favorite game,’ D.Va thought to herself, ‘but one easy enough to pwn some kids at.’’ The kid currently holding court was some pimply teenager who looked as if he had just barely started high school, but the nerds around him gazed at him in awe as he fended off challenger after challenger. 

“Wow, this looks like fun! Mind if I try?” D.Va affected a slightly more cutesy voice as she squeezed her way up the front of the machine, giggling internally at the way the hormonal teens stared at her with undisguised lust. They had no chance with her of course, but that didn’t stop her from teasing them a little with the possibility of all their little fantasies suddenly coming true. 

“Uh, I don’t really think this game is for girls,” said the ringleader, who was only doing slightly better at not staring at her chest or legs. 

“No problem then, that means I won’t be here long!” And before the guy could protest her somewhat obtuse logic, she had fed some coins into the machine and picked her character. Slightly hesitant, the kid followed suit, sighing internally at his new predicament. If he lost, he’d be forever shamed as the guy who lost to a girl. If he won, well there wasn’t anything special about that, except maybe he’d make the girl feel bad and maybe miss his chance with her. 

He thought he was doing pretty well, he took it a little slow in the first round of the best of 3, and just barely edged out a win. He might have oversold it a bit letting her win the second round but nobody seemed to notice or care. 

“Want to make this a little more interesting-?” D.Va asked, leaning over to the boy. 

“Ben,” he supplied eagerly. 

“Ben. Since it’s all tied up, how about if I win this one, you buy me a soda? And if you win, I’ll give you a kiss?” D.Va almost laughed out loud at the sight of Ben nearly creaming himself right then and there before turning shakily back to the controls. ‘This is my chance!’ he thought briefly, before watching in horror as he got bodied 100 - 0. 

“Wow, was this easy mode?” D.Va asked the awestruck audience.

“Mountain Dew, please, by the way” D.Va ordered, turning back to him. She almost patted him on the cheek condescendingly before thinking better of it. Who knows what germs teenage boys had these days? As Ben scurried off, the sight of the king of the hill falling and the possibility of scoring a kiss from the sexy teen girl set off a frenzy of challenges from all the other kids. D.Va handled them all easily of course, before sending them off to fetch her another drink or something from the vending machine. After she had dispatched all challengers, Hana raised one eyebrow to the gathered crowd. “Shouldn’t you little kids be getting home now? It’s past your bedtimes.” 

Watching them stumble off in shame, and no doubt more than a little arousal, sent another wave of satisfaction through D.Va. ‘Maybe this whole vacation thing was a good idea,’ she thought to herself. Just then, her light was blocked by a large shadow looming over her.

“Well, you took care of those little boys pretty easily,” came the booming voice, “But do you think you can handle a real man?”

D.Va turned angrily and looked up, and then up some more, to see a tall black man towering over her. “Well if I see one I’ll be sure to find out,” she snarked. 

“Ooh I like my girls a little feisty,” came the unaffected reply. “Name’s Grant by the way, baby.”

“Well, Grunt, do you mind standing aside? You’re blocking my light.”

Something flashed in Grant’s eye, but it was gone too quickly for Hana to recognize it. “I’m not blocking anything, although I bet it’ll be easy to block those pitiful chains you call combos.”

Now D.Va was hopping mad. Nobody insulted her gaming skills, and those who did always quickly ate their words. “Fine! Game on!”

“Not so fast baby girl, we haven’t discussed the stakes.” 

D.Va shivered in discomfort at the way he addressed her. “I suppose I can risk giving away a kiss, especially since you probably can’t find anyone who’ll do it without being paid.” 

“Naw, I ain’t playing for no stupid kiss. How about if I win, you get on your knees and wrap those pretty lips around my cock?”

The young Korean flushed at the suddenly perverse turn this conversation had taken. “Are you crazy? No way!”

“Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off. It’s no big deal if you’re too scared.”

D.Va flushed again, but this time in anger. She constantly risked her life defending her country; she wasn’t scared of anything, especially anything involving video games and a chump who talked a big game. “Whatever, just don’t start crying when you lose. I’ll think of something humiliating for you to do after I’ve wiped the floor with you.” Grant just grinned.

As expected, D.Va won the first round easily, Grant had barely landed a single hit. But just as the second round was starting, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was another black guy, sitting at one of the tables in the food court, his arm wrapped around a tall, muscular girl with a reddish-brown ponytail. Ordinarily this wouldn’t have distracted Hana, but the man’s hand was draped over the girl’s shoulder and dipped under the neck of her shirt, where he was casually groping her breast. The woman was rubbing her hand along the man’s thigh, clearly rubbing his cock through his pants, and by the looks of it, said cock was massive. 

“Wew, that’s one for me!” D.Va suddenly heard the man beside her cheer. She glanced back in horror to discover that the second round was over, she hadn’t even moved because she had been so distracted. Flushing slightly, D.Va watched the screen as the countdown to the next round started, but couldn’t help taking one last peek at the couple out of the corner of her eye. Her jaw dropped. The two had apparently abandoned all sense of propriety and the woman was blowing him under the table. D.Va had been right about her earlier assessment of the man’s size. From what she could see, it was over a foot long, and yet the woman was throating it with little issue. Hana looked around wildly, how was nobody noticing this?

“Game Over! Player Two wins!” 

D.Va whirled in horror at the voice from the game’s speakers. Again she had been so distracted by the perverse display that she had failed to put up a fight in-game.

“No fair!” she whined, hating how pathetic she sounded. “I was distracted!” She glanced back at the food court, but the black guy and his- date? Hana supposed- had disappeared.

Grant raised one eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “I don’t see how that’s my fault.”

“I want a rematch! Best 2 out of 3!”

Grant just shook his head. “I already won once, and I want my blowjob.”

“C’mon, give me another shot. Unless you’re scared?” Hana wheedled, trying to turn his words against him.

Grant pondered a moment. “Maybe I’d be willing to go again, but you gotta raise the stakes.”

D.Va sighed, “Fine, what do you want?”

He took another moment to consider. “You already owe me a blowie, so it’s gotta be a step up.” He snapped his fingers. “Okay, if I win this one, I get to fuck you.”

If D.Va had been thinking straight, she never would have agreed to such a bet. But the shame of losing the first match, combined with the arousal slowly pooling within her was keeping her from being rational at the moment. Instead, she nodded once and returned to the game, desperately trying to re-center her focus. 

She might have even succeeded, had Grant not started a running commentary. “So did you enjoy seeing that black cock? Or were you imagining yourself in that whore’s place?”

If Hana hadn’t been imagining it before, she certainly was now. Her normally frame-perfect inputs were off, and her usually precise movements were sloppy. 

“Or were you thinking about getting fucked on top of that table?” he continued. “Were you thinking about getting railed where everyone could see you? Having an audience see you lose your mind getting fucked by black cock?. Were you getting hot and bothered at the thought of everyone seeing what a huge slut D.Va really is?” 

D.Va didn’t even acknowledge that Grant knew who she really was. Instead she was panting feverishly, trying to control the heat coiling in her belly. She barely registered that the game was announcing her second defeat in as many matches, due to how wound up as she was inside. Deep down, she realized that she meant that she now owed this stranger her body, but her mind refused to admit it consciously. It wasn’t until she felt cool air on her face that D.Va snapped back into focus. 

Grant had his hand around her waist and was apparently steering her into the alley adjacent to the arcade. 

“H-h-hey, wait a minute!” D.Va protested, “Can’t we talk about this?”

“Talk about what?” Grant snorted. “I want my fuck.”

“I can give you something else! An autograph.. Or or money! We can pretend this whole thing never happ-!” her sentence was cut off and her glasses fell to the ground and cracked as Grant suddenly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her upside-down against his chest.

“I don’t want any of that shit. Or to pretend this didn’t happen. I want this pussy.” With one hand crushing her waist to his pecs, Grant used the other to tug D.Va’s panties to one side and swiftly planted his tongue in her cunt.

Any further protest she would have made was drowned out by a loud moan as she felt her pussy spread around Grant’s probing tongue. She felt him start with broad licks along her slit, getting her soaked instantly, before switching to kisses along her pussy lips. None of her previous boyfriends held a candle to the cunnilingus she was currently receiving, and Grant took advantage of her inexperience to drive her crazy.

He extended his tongue and began rapidly flicking it against her clit, tonguing the little button mercilessly. D.Va shook in his arms and he tightened his grip to hold her steady as he relentlessly pushed her toward an orgasm. Her little coos and moans of pleasure were like music to his ears as he worked to get another slut hooked on his cock. ‘Speaking of which,’ he thought to himself as he paused for a moment. “You’re gonna want to start sucking,” he told the mewling slut.

D.Va, who until now had been completely out of it, glanced up at him uncomprehendingly. 

“You’re gonna want my cock to be as wet as possible when it starts splitting this tiny pussy open.”

Blushing at the implication, Hana nonetheless began fishing Grant’s cock out of his pants, reeling back when it popped out and slapped her across the face. ‘Holy shit,’ the petite girl thought. ‘There’s no way this is going to fit inside me.’ Still, she gamely tried her best to angle the massive cock into her mouth despite the awkward position. When she had finally managed to place her lips to the tip, she felt Grant resume tongue-fucking her dripping snatch. Brow furrowing in concentration, Hana braced her hands against Grant’s solid thighs, trying to use them as leverage to help move her head back and forth. While she understood the mechanics behind a blowjob, putting them into practice while upside-down in a back alley with a huge black cock in her face was a slightly more difficult challenge.

Grant’s musk, combined with the blood rushing to her head, was making D.Va woozy. Each inhale filled her with the scent of cock, and the pleasure pulsing from her clit was driving her into a state of delirious arousal. She felt her peak getting closer, and redoubled her efforts to fit more of Grant’s mighty prick into her mouth, disheartened- and more than a little terrified- at the fact that she had only managed to swallow a quarter of it so far.

“Fuck! Teenage pussy tastes so good,” Grant hissed in pleasure. “And your mouth feels so good on my dick! Are all Asian schoolgirls this slutty or is it just you?”

D.Va had no way to give him an answer with her mouth stuffed so full of cock, but it seemed he wasn’t expecting one with the way he went right back to licking her. Her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps and her technique got sloppier and sloppier until she came around his tongue with a keening wail, spraying his face with her juices. 

Momentarily glancing around to make sure nobody had accidentally stumbled across them, Grant flipped D.Va the right way up, keeping her feet dangling off the ground as he adjusted his grip under her skirt to her ass. Taking a firm hold of her tight teen butt, Grant walked her backwards so her back was resting against the alley wall and her knees were caught in the crooks of his elbows, spreading her legs wide. He drank in the sight of the nubile slut looking up at him apprehensively. 

“Did you enjoy your first taste of black dick?” He grinned as he took her flushed cheeks and averted eyes as confirmation. “Well your pussy’s gonna love it too.” He took his throbbing cock in one hand and beat it against Hana’s leaking twat, coating it further in her fluids. When it was finally sufficiently lubed up, he brought the tip to a momentarily halt against her folds. 

“P-p-please be gentle,” D.Va begged fervently.

Grant leaned over her and smirked. “No.” And with that, he speared her with as much force as he could muster. Despite her wetness, his cock was so big that he could only fit a few inches in on the first thrust. D.Va immediately howled and her pussy clenched around him as she shook through another toe-curling orgasm. Grant never gave her a moment to recover, thrusting his hips rapidly as he forced another inch inside her. Her slick walls gripped his shaft like a glove, making progress difficult, but he soldiered on relentlessly. He kneaded her ass with his meaty palms, revelling in the feel of her pliant flesh.

D.Va was barely conscious as she flopped bonelessly in his arms. Her eyes were rolling and her tongue was lolling as her legs kicked uselessly in his grip. Her back scraped the wall and she beat her tiny fists against the bricks behind her as she thrashed wildly. Pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced coursed through her, heating her body against the chill of the Swiss winter. Spikes of arousal from her plundered pussy were making it hard for Hana to think, so enraptured as she was with the big black cock splitting her wide.

“Holy fuck, you’re so tight,” Grant groaned as he struggled to continue stuffing her. His goal was apparently to fuck her right through the side of the building based on how viciously he was reaming the petite bimbo. Gravity was also helping him slightly as she continued dropping lower on his shaft, but he still had a long way to go until he was truly buried inside her. After one particularly deep thrust, Grant took a step back, pulling her off the wall. He adjusted his grip, pulling his hands off her butt and instead clasping them behind her back. This pushed her thighs up to her sides and her ankles up to his shoulders, locking her in a sort of vertical mating press. Grant lowered his hips and began thrusting upwards as he dropped her down, continuing to spread her tight pussy around his girth. The additional force allowed him to burrow deeper into her snatch, until his head was bashing the entrance to her womb.

“I’m cumming!” D.Va shrieked and her back arched as another orgasm ripped through her. “It feels so good!” Her cervix ached with each mighty thrust of Grant’s cock, but the ecstasy clouding her mind overrode any discomfort. She could barely move, pinioned as she was by Grant’s arms, but she clenched her cunt and wriggled her hips as best she could, trying to draw his orgasm from him.

Grant for his part was holding strong. “Do you like this black cock?” he demanded, grinning as she drunkenly nodded her head. “Does it feel good splitting you open? Are you gonna be a good slut for black cock? Are you a black-owned bitch for life?” Each question he preempted with a punishing slam of his hips.

:Yessssssss!” came Hana’s howling response. “I’m a slut for black cock! I’m never gonna be satisfied again unless it’s a big black cock fucking me!”

“And what about my cum? Does my baby girl want me to blow a load deep inside her?”

“Please, daddy!” D.Va had never imagined calling anyone daddy like this, but here it just felt right. “I want daddy’s cum! I wanna be black breddddd!” Her last cry extended beautifully as she came one more time. Her pussy clamped viciously, her walls quivering around the shaft boring it open.

With a mighty grunt, Grant complied, shunting his cock into her spasming cunt one last time and blasting his seed right through to her womb. He clenched his fists even tighter together, holding the tiny, squirming teen tightly against his stomach as he flooded her depths with cum. The possibility of swelling her slim belly with a mixed baby was so potent that it lent his release extra strength. He dumped one of his largest loads ever into her babymaker, making her tummy bulge slightly, so stuffed with cum was her womb. When his orgasm finally subsided, he lowered her gently to the ground, trying to get her to fall down so he could pull his softening member from her teenage cunt. 

“I wonder if they’ll let you pilot those mechs with a baby belly?” Grant laughed and asked the girl. Getting no response, he looked down to see her lying unconscious on the ground. ‘Ah, hell,’ he thought to himself. He didn’t want to leave a girl knocked out and potentially knocked up on the streets, so he hauled her up, fixed her panties to help keep his cum inside her, and slung her over his shoulder as he decided to leave her at the warehouse. He wouldn’t be able to stay with her, unfortunately, he had a doctor’s appointment in the morning.  
______________________________________________________________________________

When D.Va awoke, it was to an aching body and a soft mattress. She jolted up with a start, wincing at the soreness of her cunt as she tried to determine exactly where she was. The sight of a different black hunk sitting on a chair nearby brought the memories of the previous night rushing back. Another pulse of arousal raced through her as she cupped her stomach, remembering her slutty demands and the potential implications of them.

“Hey you, you’re finally awake,” the man spoke to her. “You were trying to cross the border right?”

D.Va rolled her eyes, apparently some jokes never got old.

“Name’s Devin,” he continued, grinning. “But you can call me daddy, too, don’t worry.”

D.Va flushed again as she now distinctly remembered calling Grant “daddy” several times. “Where am I, anyway?” 

“Oh, this is the warehouse where we fuck all the black-owned fucktoys,” he answered. “We should really come up with a name for this place…” he trailed off. “And what about you? Are you another needy little cumdump, desperate to get railed by big black dicks?”

Hana wavered. Last night had been one of the greatest experiences of her young life, but could she commit to being a slutty Asian fuckdoll fulltime?

To help her make up her mind, Devin dropped his pants revealing his monster cock. “The way I see it, you have two choices. You take the white pill, you go back to your hotel, always wondering what could have been. You take the black pill, and I show you how deep your booty hole goes.”

Now, never let it be said that Hana Song was a cautious person. She was known worldwide for doing whatever it took to win, no matter the costs. When she set her sights on something, she pursued it relentlessly. If she committed to something, she worked nonstop until she became the champion. And if she chose to be a black-owned Korean cockwhore, well, she would be the best damn piece of fuckmeat they had ever seen.

Decision made, D.Va pressed a kiss to the throbbing crown of Devin’s dick, signifying her newfound submission to big black cocks. She looked up startled when a group of naked black men burst in, surrounding her with dark, rock hard cockflesh. ‘Time to raise my APM,’ she thought gleefully as she reached out to start stroking two more cocks and began to suck Devin’s prick bobbing in her face.

D.Va spent the next week in paradise. After starting her morning off with a (blow)bang- she rolled her eyes mentally at the effect Devin was having on her- they had driven her back to her hotel so she could shower and change before going to the convention center for Dreamhack. She spent the day there twitching in anticipation at what was in store for her before finding her way back to the warehouse for another helping of black cock. She fell into an easy rhythm, spending the day playing video games and the nights getting railed by hung black studs, returning to her hotel before anyone noticed and repeating the cycle.

She delighted in the variety of ways she was used every night, from being locked in a pillory to being draped upside-down on a table and spitroasted. Her black bulls seemed to take particular delight in binding her in increasingly complex rope bondages, leaving her helplessly dangling from the ceiling as countless cocks treated her like the onahole she had become. She shouldn’t have been surprised, the sight of her nubile teen body straining against the ropes was enough to drive any man crazy. 

Another constant through her nights of debauchery was the marker. Every night, the men took great delight in tallying across her flesh a count of the number of loads she had taken that night. They also scribbled all sorts of demeaning phrases, from “noob tits” across her small breasts, to “Group up here!” with arrows pointing to her formerly virgin asshole. She spent extra time in the shower every morning tracing the words and counting the tallys as she furiously rubbed herself to another release.

Tonight, her wrists were bound to the headboard of a bed with fuzzy pink handcuffs in one of the private rooms of the warehouse. Being away from the main stage did not diminish the stream of men constantly filtering into her room to pound her into the mattress at all. In fact, there seemed to be an extra charge in the air that night, maybe it was the new snowbunny being brought in that she had heard some of the men talking about? Either way, D.Va wasn’t complaining as man after man dumped their sticky loads in her gaping cunt.

She had to laugh when one of the new guys was blown away by just how skilled she was at handling huge black cocks, despite how tight her teenage pussy was.

“Jesus! This tiny Asian bitch takes black dick like a fuckin’ pro!” he had shouted in amazement.

“That’s ‘cause I play to win!” she told him, giggling. 

“I told you man, her cunt is like a fucking vise, nearly squeezed my dick off,” his friend added.

Right now her pussy was anything but tight, every load that night had been dumped in her snatch, and it was now gaping widely due to the many huge cocks it had taken, faithfully being tracked by the numerous tally marks already dotting her flesh.

“How’s my baby girl doing?” came Grant’s voice from the curtain as he stepped into the room.

“So good daddy! I love getting my pussy stuffed with more black cock than I can handle!”

“Yeah, I told all the guys to cum in your pussy tonight,” he told her. “Don’t want you leaving here with a souvenir to remember us by.”

“Oh thank you, daddy,” she mewled, “Please keep using my slutty cunt as much as you want! I hope when I get knocked up it’s by my daddy!”

“Don’t worry bitch, I will,” Grant chuckled, “but first..” He climbed onto the bed and pushed the tiny Korean girl’s ankles up over her head and cuffed her feet to the headboard as well so she was folded in half in a true mating press. “There. Now your teeny pussy will stop wasting so much jizz.” It was true, her cunt had been constantly leaking cum onto the bedspread, but now with her hips pointed to the ceiling, the spunk stayed pooling in her snatch. She wasn’t sure if lying upside down actually helped cum reach her womb, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

Satisfied with the way she was displayed beneath him, Grant climbed on top and thrust down into her. Whereas it had taken him dozens of thrusts to open her up the first night, the past week of constant trains had drilled her pussy wide open, and he shunted himself inside without effort. His hands and mouth went to her chest, biting and licking her perky tits, and pulling and tweaking her stiffened nipples. His muscular hips plunged downwards onto her slim ones, driving her deeper and deeper into the mattress as he repeatedly hilted himself inside her. He ground her ass into the bed, rearranging her guts as he stirred his cock around her drooling cunt. 

“Fuck yeah!” he shouted, “I’m gonna cum, baby!”

“Yes please,” Hana gasped, “Give it to me! Fill my womb, daddy!”

With one final thrust, Grant smashed open her cervix and let go, painting her womb white. D.Va’s eyes rolled back to the whites and her little pink tongue flopped uselessly as she came her brains out around his cock. Her pussy walls fluttered around his cock milking yet another load into her overstuffed quim. 

“That’s it, that’s my little teenage cumtrophy. Now you keep being a good girl for everyone, baby.” Grant told her as he slowly pulled his bitchbreaker free from her needy slit, grinning at the way her puffy labia twitched as they sought their next invader. He grabbed a marker and made another tally mark on her thigh.

“Don’t worry, daddy, I will!” she called after him as he walked away. She wiggled her bound, petite body as best she could, hoping to entice another man into plowing her senseless.

When D.Va finally made it home the following morning, she grew slowly more excited as she twisted back and forth in front of the mirror counting the tally marks scattered across her body. “I did it!” she cheered when she had finally finished, “I set a new high score!”


End file.
